


Finding a mate

by Kittyclover0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyclover0/pseuds/Kittyclover0
Summary: If omegas aren't mated or have found a prospective mate by the time one is 18, then they must register with the Trost government to help find a suitable mate. However this is considered an embarrassment and frowned upon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fanfic on Archive. i haven't written any in a while and recently got back into it so..enjoy!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Eren is a student finishing high school and Levi is a doctor in this fic ;) it'll be a slow start because I don't want it to build too quick. I took the time to crank this one out today because of the holiday tomorrow and I'm currently working on chapter four. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

Omegas were a rarity at Trost. 

Typically if they hadn't found their mates by age 18, they would be approached by government officials to register for a pairing. Which is basically an arranged marriage.   
However, most people would at least try to find someone somewhat compatible by that age. It was almost considered a shame if one couldn't find their own mates. 

After all it was an instinctual thing to know once you've met them. 

\----

Bzzzzzzt! 

A tanned hand reaches for his alarm to shut it off. The figure grunts and turns over to throw the blanket off of his face. Green eyes were lazy and brown bangs stuck to his forehead. His body ached, yet he felt slightly anxious and himself sweating. 

'Fuck' Eren cursed out and sat up slowly. His morning routine was the same as usual: stumble to the bathroom, take a leak, brush teeth, splash his face with water, run a hand through his messy hair. 

When he exited the restroom he ran into his omega roommate. 

'Morning Eren. Hurry up or we'll be late' he said slinging his backpack over his shoulder and making his way downstairs.   
Eren could smell a faint scent of his roommate's alpha which caused him to wrinkle his nose. He just grunted and proceeded to his room to get ready.

\--- 

Eren sighed looking up towards the school building. The boys were finishing up their senior year at Trost high. If the dynamics were different, maybe they would care more about college courses. However, omegas are more so pressured to find their mate to breed. Eren hated that. He wanted a life of his own. He wanted to become a pastry chef and open up his own sweets shop. 

'Good Morning Mikasa!' Armin waved and skipped towards Erens adopted sister. Mikasa had found her mate almost immediately after she presented as an alpha to a beta named Annie. Since, they decided to move in together with Annie's family. 

'Eren' she reached to hug him and he hugs back. 'How's living with the robot?' He joked and earned a playful punch from his sister. 'I know you're not talking shit about my mate' she hissed half serious. Eren chuckled and all three walked in together. 

Eren still felt slightly anxious for some reason but brushed it off as if it was nothing. 

\--- 

Class was boring as usual. Eren was actually pretty decent in school, of course he would do better if he actually studied but he hardly cared for that. His favorite class was a cooking elective which was at the end of the day. 

His cooking partner was a beta girl named Sasha, who would always be tasting the ingredients or eating whatever left overs. This girl was insatiable when it came to food. She was always eating before class stared and when class ended. 

During their instruction about how to make a cheesecake Eren kept shifting in his chair. He began to perspire and felt his anxiety build. 'Oi..Eren.. are you alright?' Sasha says wrinkling her nose a little. He must've been releasing pheromones. He blushed if embarrassment and apologized but he just kept sweating.   
It couldn't be time for?.. when was the last time he was in heat? Why couldn't Eren remember? 

He excused himself from the table and quickly left to the restroom. He splashed more water on his face. He couldn't cool himself down no matter how much water he splashed. 

'Shit' he thought 'this is bad' he pulled out his phone to text his roomie. 

'Hey - come to the restroom near the cooking hall. Bring suppressants if you have any...'

Eren waited a little panting against the wall. He was relieved when he heard a buzz. 

'Coming..you didn't realize you were going to go into heat?' 

'No..I guess it slipped my mind..just come please' 

About five to ten minutes later Armin walks into the bathroom to see a panting Eren sitting against the wall. 

'Jesus Eren' he scolded grabbing one arm to put around his shoulders and help Eren up. 'I told you to track these things. It's not safe to be out in public. You know it's getting more risky now that you're older and unmated that increases the chance of-' 

'Not now Arm' Eren grunts and they hobble out of the school. 

'Should we check into the Trost hospital heat unit?' Armin asks carrying most of erens weight. By this point Erens body felt scorching hot. He was soaked through his polo shirt and basically incoherent. Armin sighed and proceeded to the house. 

Once they got inside Armin helped Eren with taking his shirt and pants off, leaving him in his boxers. Eren immediately began to nest on his bed rearranging pillows and swaddling himself in his comforter.   
Armin was very helpful in terms of getting more pillows, favorite snacks and more comforters. 

'Eren, I'll stay at out house for a few days. I'll be back to check on you though' Armin he wrinkles his nose and fans the air. Eren had gone into full heat mode and tuned Armin out. He was busy beating his pillows and humping into piles of blankets. 

Armin shook his head and locked the door from the inside and closed it. He also checked all the windows in the house to make sure they were locked and set a note on the kitchen table for Eren when he comes to. 

After he grabbed a few pairs of clothes from his room he locked the front door. School had already gotten out by the time he had finished that whole ordeal. He pulled out his phone and called his mate. 

'Hey hon. I'll be staying at your place for a few days' 

______________________________

Thick pheromones permeated the air throughout Eren and Armins small house hold. 

Locked inside his room Eren had nuzzled every blanket and pillow to perfection. However that wouldn't help his aching problem. His body ached and was sweating profusely. His boxers were long gone. His erection standing tall and his ass was so slick it was near dripping down his thighs. no matter how much he fisted his cock or toys he stuck up his ass it couldn't fulfill this need to be touched by someone stronger more dominating. 

Eren whimpered looking down at himself. How pathetic did he feel. His birthday was next month. This was the last heat he had to search or else he'd have to register. 

However those thoughts quickly came and went before he fisted his cock again and pumped it violently while reaching down to shove a vibrator up his ass. He was still a virgin, which would also make registering more awkward. Usually when an omega registered it meant they have tried multiple partners but none ever clicked. It's true in heat anyone could help them through their problems, but if there was no mating bite then it was just a pass time. 

Eren groaned out nearing his end again. He was so slick the vibrator entered so quickly and smoothly. Squelching and his pants filled the room until he found his back arching and moaning out onto one of the blankets. 

It only gave him temporary relief until he would stir up again. The more heats virgin omegas went through, the longer and more intense they became. The idea of someone coming to help relieve him was out of the question. They knew Eren would never agree to that. 

__________

In a spotless penthouse in one of the most expensive neighborhoods in Trost, the air also filled with sex. 

A middle aged alpha pounded animalistically into the woman underneath. She wailed out his name one thrust after another "Levi! Levi!" her body tensed nearing her finish. The man continued relentlessly. The woman below him was trying to tell him it was too much but he was too far gone in his instincts to let up. If he did he'd never be able to cum and he couldn't have that. 

He quickly maneuvered her on all fours and grabbed her hips so she couldn't pull away. The woman wailed in pleasure filled pain. With one hand he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "Leevi~!" She basically sobbed out while he pulled her hair tighter. 

"Fuck" he cursed out loud before slamming his hips onto hers once more before letting out a deep moan. He held her hips against his so she took up all his seed. They stayed like this until Levi's knot deflated which was typically the most annoying part. 

They both let their heads lull to the side and waited it out in silence. Once deflated Levi pulled from the woman and reached for a towel for each of them to clean up. They dressed in silence. 

This is how it always was with Levi. He would request a beta from an escort service because they're more likely to not get impregnated. 'Fix himself' so he doesn't go into a rut. Pays them generously and they leave. He would do this once a week. If he could get the same girl from the service he would request that, not like he was that afraid of any virus' to contract he easily did his own blood work at the hospital he worked at. He was a top surgeon after all and had all the connects.

"Until next time, Dr. Ackerman" the beta girl waved off. 

He gave a 'hm' and showed her out the door then made an immediate dash to clean the guest rooms sheets. Of course they'd never have sex in his actual bed. Disgusting. 

After shoving the sheets on the wash he poured himself a glass of wine and sat out on his balcony. He had a great view of the district, which was bustling tonight, and Levi actually kind of enjoyed people watching. He picked up a cigarette from his pack and lit one before his phone went off. 

'Shitty glasses' flashed on the screen

Levi ignored the call and continued to take another drag of his cigarette. Like he would answer the glasses when he'd just gotten off of work. Glasses had to figure it out. His phone rang again.

'Erwin'

"Fuuuuuck" he groaned and let his head drop back finishing his cigarette and crushing the bud. He reluctantly answers his phone with a "what now" and stands to go back into his suite.


	2. Chapter 2: Erens birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens birthday - Armins sugar daddy and a body shot of tequila. There's no smutty scenes in this one. maybe next time ;)
> 
> More story building, next chapter will be Eren registering for his mate and the tests he needs to go through to find one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos!  
> I didn't expect so many hits in a day. You guys are nuts!!

Eren woke up feeling more clear in the head than in the past week. His heat must've finally passed. He looked down at himself and winced with disgust. Post heat nests were always gross and slick covered. 

Figuring he was hungry, he finally had unlocked the door to make himself real food. He had only been eating snacks the past week. 

Down at the kitchen there was a note left for him.

'Eren,

I'll be out during your heat but back to check on you and the house until it's over. Text me when it's passed.

Armin'

Eren scoffed yet fought hard to fight the smile. Armin had always looked out for him. He whipped out his phone to send him a text and searched for a pan to get some eggs started. A buzz got his attention.

'Finally. We need to talk when I get home btw'

'Sure when u coming?' 

'Maybe like an hour' 

Eren clicked his phone to dim out the screen and searched for some pans.

He had just finished plating his meal when he heard Armin walk through the door. "Smells good! I hope you made me some" Eren could hear his bag and keys drop. 

"Yeah ri-woah" Eren stares at his blonde headed roommate who was..covered in dark hickeys all over his neck.

"What the hell.." Eren dead panned and shook his head. 

"Well I stayed over a few nights and uh.." Armin smiles innocently with a red face. 

Armins scent overcame Eren and he immediately felt his stomach turn. "Please go shower" he pinched his nose while pouring himself a cup of orange juice. "Don't even try to cover up what you've been doing this past week" Eren glares and Armins face grows redder before running up the stairs. 

_____

When Armin came down he joined Eren at the table. 

"So about what I mentioned earlier.."  
Armin started awkwardly.

"What about?" Eren looked up with a full mouth of eggs and a piece of bacon dangling out. 

"Since it's your birthday next month, what if we got you a stripper? Mikasa and I were talking and we thought it'd be-" 

"Is this a slight at me? Or actually about my birthday?" Eren chugs his juice and wipes his mouth on his arm.

"You know..for a guy who loves to cook..you have terrible table manners" 

"And you spend last week getting corked and porked by your 'mate' that you won't let anyone meet" Eren points to Armin with his fork then takes another huge bite of eggs then potatoes. 

Armins eye twitches at the shade but he clears his throat and continues. "In answer to your question.. it was both about your birthday and finding a mate. Though I was going to bring that up later..next month you'll be 18. You'll have to register" 

"Please stop talking about my problems when I've just come out of heat." Eren complains and finishes the rest of his food before letting out a loud belch and sigh of relief. 

"I feel so much better" Eren places his hand on his food baby and pats it. 

___________

Levi was called into the hospital to perform an emergency surgery. One of his patients was scheduled for the next day, but began having severe abdominal pain. Tests had shown the patient was now bleeding into his abdomen.

"Ten blade" he reached out nonchalantly towards one of the nurses. He takes a deep breath before the first cut. 

\--

Hours later Levi leaves the operation room and sighs finally taking off his mask, gloves and smock to scrub out.

"Thanks for coming in. Myself and Hange were caught up" Levi turns to see Erwin standing in the doorway waiting. 

"Hm. If I recall..you were spending your time with your new brat" Levi scrubbed his hands throughly. 

"I'll have to introduce you two someday" Erwin approaches him and looks into the operation room.

"What about you hm? It's been a while, maybe you can register for a suitable-" 

"Stop right there" Levi bore his hard cold eyes into Erwin's. 

Erwin puts his hands up in defeat and couldn't surpress a chuckle. 

"If those are the looks you give your patients, no wonder they always complain" Erwin continues to chortle. 

Levi's eye twitches and he walks past him.

______ 

"Ereeeennn~ good morrrrrrninggg~" he hears a sing song voice waking him and feels a hand shaking him. Eren grunts and swats at the hand.  
"No..sleepy" he mumbles and turns over. 

He could hear faint whispering and shuffling around. "Eren." A familiar stern voice says. "Wake up!" Mikasa booms and Eren yawns out. "Fine fine.." he sits up and turns towards the two. He suddenly felt a soft cold substance on his face. He was still too tired to register what had actually happened. "What..the hell" he replies then wipes his face with a finger and tastes the contents. "Whipped cream?" 

"Happy birthday!!" They cheered in unison. 

Eren was not impressed. Border lines pissed as hell actually. 

"I can't wait for tonight. It's gonna be awesome" Armins eyes glittered and he twirled out of Erens room. Eren sighed and Mikasa handed him a towel for his face. 

"All Armins idea" Mikasa shrugs. 

"Yeah well normal people let the birthday boy sleep in on their birthday" Eren wipes his face over and over again. His face was now all sticky. 

_________

Erens birthday party was held at the Rose Tavern. Soon it became bustling with young adults and their partners as well as other every day patrons. 

Levi leaned against the opposite side of the 'birthday boys' crowd and sipped his beer as he watched. The boy wore a black dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the front top few buttons undone. Not a horrible looking kid and from what Levi could make out, he was an omega. 

"Look who decided to show up" Erwin claps Levi on the shoulder with a smirk. 

"Hm..so which brat is yours?" Levi sips more of his beer. It was unlike him to come to such social events. To a random one at that, but Erwin had mentioned getting to meet his mate that he's kept secret for some time. 

Erwin turned his head toward the young crowd and motioned towards a blonde boy with a bulb like haircut. He couldn't have looked older than 19! People could mistake him for his son! 

"He basically just crawled out of the womb" 

"Now now Levi" a voice struck the air that made his eye twitch. "What the hell are you doing here shitty glasses?" Hange laughed and finished her drink. She reeked of alcohol at this point. 

"You know birthday boy is unmated" Hange winks towards Levi. Levi looked towards the birthday boy who at this point was blushing like mad and barking at his company. Levi smirked a little seeing him try to hide his embarrassment. 

Suddenly the music changed to an upbeat techno song and the crowd began to cheer. From the back of the bar there was a beta stripper walking down to them with two bottles of patron lit with sparklers. As she approached the birthday boy his face became more red. She put a shot glass between her tits and filled it looking at Eren suggestively. 

The boy began to shake his head quickly from embarrassment but finally gave in when his friends began to cheer his name. With a reluctant face he reached for the shot glass with his mouth and tilted his head back shooting the liquid down. His friends erupted in a cheer and the beta girl gave him a quick ruffle of his hair and a quick peck on the cheek before joining the rest of the crowd. 

_______

The location of his party was actually great. In one of the nicest neighborhoods and had great ambiance. Eren had to hand it to Mikasa and Armin. They did a great job planning. All their friends from school showed up: Sasha, Connie, Historia, Ymir, Jean, Marco the whole crew made it. 

Then it hit him..there's no way they could afford all of this. "Armin!" He called searching for his little blonde. He finally found him talking to Mikasa. Perfect. 

"Okay what's up..I definitely know we can't afford this place" Eren crossed his arms across his chest. "Guess the cats out the bag" Armin shrugged. Mikasa put her arm around him and whispered into his ear.

"There are some older men across the bar. One with blonde hair and one shorter with dark hair. The blonde one is Armins mate. He helped us get the place tonight. Eren quickly glanced over his shoulder to spin right around again. 

"Arm! What are you thinking?! That's not a mate that's a sugar daddy! You let him do this to you?!" He tried to scold his friend motioning towards his neck. Armin nearly shrugged it off and handed him a beer.

"Jesus. We'll talk about this later okay" Eren ran his hand through his hair. suddenly the music changed to some techno song and his friends began to cheer out. "What did you guys do?" Eren asks out feeling his face redden. From the back of the bar he saw streamers going off and it approaching his crowd of friends. When it got closer it was a girl with two bottles of patron and streamers on top of it. She was wearing a rather risqué outfit too. Eren felt his face flare up. "I said no!" He began to snyake his head then He turned to his friends who all had a shit eating grin. She put a shot glass between her breasts and filled it with patron. Her face looked like she was trying to beckon him to take it. He resisted. 

"Do it Eren! Eren! Eren!" Jean chanted and got all of his friends to join in on it. Eren knew he couldn't get out of this until he did it. He reached forward with his mouth to envelop the glass and quickly brought his head back bringing the glass with him. His friends erupted with cheers and he shyly took the glass and said an awkward thanks to the girl. She ruffled his hair and gave a quick peck to his cheek before dancing off with the crowd. 

And that marked the start of their night.


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi's first encounter.
> 
> Eren goes in for a routine physical and testing before being officially being registered for a mate.
> 
> The beta woman who's been with Levi finally gets her name revealed!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously blown away by how many views I have gotten for this fic! I usually write a bunch and just keep it to myself but I guess some of you guys actually enjoy it :3 thanks again!
> 
> This chapter is more story building. I don't the story miving too fast personally when reading fics, so I take it a little slower. I plan on having Eren and Levi cross paths again next chapter though!

Half the bottle of patron later. Eren was stumbling around dancing with whoever. He had never felt this confident in his life. Oh the things liquid courage could bring. 

At a far table across the bar Levi, Erwin and Hange sat sipping their beers. Well Hange more so chugging them and Idly chatting before Erwin's mate approached him. 

"Honnnn~" the blonde perked up and plopped in a seat next to Erwin. "We should go soon" he purred linking his arm around Erwin's and rubbing his face and neck against it. The smell of his pheromones started to fill the air. 

"Take that omega home before he starts slicking onto the floor" Hange laughed and continued to chug the rest of Levi's beer. Levi looked at her in disgust before waving off Erwin and his mate. 

Hange had gone to the bar for another beer when the beta patron stripper girl approached him. "Hey Levi" she flirted and blinked her long false lashes. "I'm surprised to see you out" she tried leaning closer to him. He gave her a cold look and she leaned away. 

"You will address me as Mr. Ackerman unless otherwise told" he scoffed and stood to go to the restroom, not caring about being rude and leaving her.

The bar restrooms weren't as bad as some others he's seen. He unzipped his pants at the urinal and did his business. Once he finished he heard the sound of someone wretching and then the toilet flushing. Out from the stall stumbled the birthday boy. 

"Fuck" Eren cursed rubbing his funny bone that he hit on the door trying to get out. 

He hobbled over to the sinks and cupped the water to rinse out his mouth before washing his hands. 'Okay this brat is gross' Levi thought while throughly washing his hands. "Oi..you" Levi turned to a swaying Eren leaning against the sinks for support. 

"Has anyone told you..you smell really good?" Eren purred rubbing his neck. 

Dear lord this kid was not trying to hit on Levi while in a bar bathroom. Not only is this brat gross, he's a complete idio- 

Suddenly a sweet beckoning scent hit Levi's nose that made his nostrils flare, pupils dilate and sent shock straight to his groin. Holy fuck did that brat smell good..he was unlike any other omega he'd smelt before. He felt small waves of pleasure running down his spine. His toes slightly curled in his well polished shoes. He fought his alpha instincts as they screamed 'take him! Take him!' 

He quickly needed to get out of the situation before he lost himself completely. Stupid kid kept rubbing his scent gland sending the scent everywhere, making it hard for him to breathe. The boy babbled on as if he hadn't noticed what he was doing. Was this kid really that much of an idiot?!

Levi abruptly left the bathroom leaving a confused birthday boy. 

When he got out he saw the beta woman at the bar. He approached the bar and ordered three double shots of tequila and took them all consecutively. "Mr. Ackerman, Are you sure you.." 

"Shut up" he said snapped taking the last shot and pulling out his wallet to throw a fifty into the counter nonchalantly. He grabbed the girl roughly by her wrist and briskly left the bar. 

_____

Tequila was his best friend at the start of the night. He was confident, felt great until..he didn't feel too great. While the rest of his friends enjoyed themselves and seemed busy, he didn't hesitate to rush to the restroom and go straight into the empty stall. He heaved a little giving himself a mental pep talk 'if you throw up, you'll feel better. If you throw up you can go drink more'

Finally after a few more heaves he up chucked his dinner as well as other fluids. He felt relief wash over him, he did feel a bit better but he was definitely still drunk. He flushed the toilet and fixed his shirt before trying to open the stall. 

'Shit' he cursed to himself. The door was stuck. After a big push me popped the door open only to hit his funny bone. 

'Fuck' he whined out and proceeded to the sinks where he washed his mouth then hands. There was a scent in the restroom that appealed to him. It was masculine and musky. The only other guy in the bathroom was the guy who was standing with Armins mate earlier. "Oi..you" he blurted

"Has anyone ever told you..you smell really good?" That was definitely the alcohol talking. Eren would never approach someone like that. Or would he? He's never been interested in another's scent before. 

The man didn't seem phased so Eren, with his drunken confidence, tried to talk to him more. He got nervous and rubbed his neck a few times. The man still stood there as stoic as he looked in the bar. Man did he smell good. Other alphas scents were either too much for him or not his taste. But this smell..he could be smothered and it wouldn't be enough. 

Suddenly the guy abruptly pushed past him and left the restroom. Eren was stunned..how..rude! No reaction whatsoever? Not even a word? That wasn't right. Eren wanted to go and..we'll yell at him for being so rude. When he exited the restroom he saw him at the bar taking a shot, quickly paying, then pulling the beta girl by the wrist to leave the bar.

Eren couldn't help but feel a little hurt. But if that was his mate, what could he say? 'Hey you're rude as fuck for not saying anything when I'm trying to hit on you?'

"There he is!" A drunken Jean comes with a double shot in each hand. "We're gonna have a contest" Jean smiles with that horse face of his. "Winner buys the other recovery food tomorrow morning" "Deal" Eren took him up on the challenge and toasted his shot glass with Jeans. 

________ 

"I'm dying .. I swear I'm gonna die" Eren wretches again over the toilet. 

"This is bad.." Annie whispers to Mikasa. "He can't hold down any food or anything, you think it's alcohol poisoning?" 

"That's what the idiot gets for thinking he can drink tequila all night without and repercussions"  
Annie says and Mikasa nudges her to shut up. 

"Guysss~" Eren complains before heaving again. 

"Its four in the afternoon and he's still hung over and can't hold anything down. He's going to get an IV at the hospital" Mikasa states trying to pry Eren from the toilet. 

"And call Armin to get his ass over here!" Mikasa calls out while Annie pulls her phone to call him. 

_______

Levi woke the next morning groggy and pissed off. Luckily it was his day off. He looked next to him and the beta girl was still next to him. 

"Petra" he spoke shaking her a little. She stirred and woke up easily. 

"Hmm" she yawned and sat up to dress herself. She had a nice body. Perfectly slender with a cute plump ass and breast not too obnoxiously big. She rarely asked questions and understood Levi's rules.  
This wasn't the first time she had drunkenly stayed the night at his place. It didn't happen often, probably the third time if he had to count. 

"I'll lock the door on the way out" she said quickly fixing her hair and adjusting her top. Levi leaned over to the bedside table for his wallet to tip her. She gladly took it and left without looking back. When he heard the door shut he let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. 

He groaned and wiped his face remembering the events last night. He had spoken to the birthday boy, Eren was it? Got ridiculously turned on by his scent and to keep himself from doing something stupid, took back to back shots of tequila then took Petra and abruptly left the party. Then screwed Petra senseless until he passed out from exhaustion.

Levi shook his head in disbelief and sighed. Maybe it was the alcohol. He could try to convince himself, but he'd been drunk and around omegas before. Something was different about that omega and he didn't like it.

_________

Eren had decided no more tequila for a while. Aside from his whole birthday fiasco everything was normal. He was baking muffins when he heard Armin come in. 

"Eren, you've got mail from the Trost District" he waves and tosses it on the table. "Oh jeez what now.." Eren opens it and skips the letter. 

"Well?" He heard Armin call from upstairs. 

It was a letter telling him to register himself as an unmated omega. Ugh why was the government so annoying? He'd only been 18 for what? Two weeks and they're bothering him about it. 

"It's just a reminder to register" Eren let's his voice dwindle off. He finally let his mind think about what this meant. It was embarrassing to say the least. There's a stigma that most omegas who register are just whores or for some reason just never find a mate. "Hey Arm, do you know what happens if I don't register?" He calls out. 

"Pay high ass taxes and fees" Eren slumps. 

____

The instructions said to first report to Trost Hospital omega unit for a physical exam and blood work. Once said tests were done, they would be submitted to the district then a pairing test would be scheduled. 

Eren waited anxiously in the waiting room. When the nurse finally called him back he felt a bit more at ease. It was just a physical. Though he couldn't remember the last time he had one. 

"Step on the scale and I'll take your height and weight" she said and Eren complied. Once all those stats were taken he was instructed to disrobe and put on a hospital gown. 

Shortly there was a knock. When the door opened a shock came across his face. 

"Hello Eren! Happy belated birthday if you don't remember me! I'm Dr. Hange Zoe. I believe one of your friends is my colleagues mate." Dr. Zoe says with a chipper voice. "You work here?!" He said in disbelief clinging to his hospital robe. 

"Hai hai no worries. I do all of the registration physicals" Eren still felt uneasy and didn't let his grip on his gown go. Flashbacks of the weird ass things she would say from the bar popped into his mind. 

'Ah you have such pretty green eyes! It must've been a mutation!' 

'You'd make a wonderful test subject since you're still a virgin!' 

'May I have a semen sample?' 

Eren shivered at the thought and Hange laughed. "This'll be painless" she reassured and they finally got on with the exam. It was like a typical physical she would ask if any medications lately, fatigue, weight loss, weight gain. Then there was a questionnaire with rather..intrusive questions. 

"Have you ever had intimate relations with another person? And if so in what way? Orally? Anally?" Eren shook his head.

"Any history of birth defects or trouble getting pregnant in your family?" "None that I know of" 

"When was your first heat?" 

"Uh I was probably 15 at the time" 

"How long so your heats last typically?" 

"A week..sometimes ten days" Hange whistles in amusement. "Alrighty that concludes the questionnaire, the last steps are blood work and your internal exam. 

Erens back shot up straight at the last two words.."internal..exam?" 

"Yes Eren, I have to inspect for any possibilities of cancers and just routine things" Eren suddenly felt like he wanted to throw up. He saw Hange put on some gloves and pull some instruments from drawers and began taking them out from their packages. "No worries Eren, it'll all be lubed up" Still feeling nauseated, he laid back on the table and let the doctor do her thing. 

"Well. You're definitely a virgin!" She pipped in and used a swab to swab his canal walls and Erens face went beet red. 

"There you go! All looks good. I'll just send this to testing to make sure everything's in order. Other than that you can go to the tech unit to get your blood work done. 

Hange left Eren dress before showing him off to the tech unit. He would receive copies of his blood work in the mail as well as the next steps to registering.


	4. Chapter 4: match maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets matched with an alpha and goes to meet him.

Eren had gone to the Trost main government building once a week for to do his testing. So far there haven't been any potential matches. The testing was weird and went straight back to their instinctual roots. It was based off of pheromones. Whenever Eren would come in and sit in a big comfy chair and put on a face mask. The doctors would then pump an alphas pheromones into the mask and have him inhale the scent. 

If he were to find any potential matches the physical signs would be elevated heart rate, pupil dilation and perhaps an erection if the pheromones were a true match. However Eren had tough luck and more often than not, the scents made him nauseous. One time he threw up in fact. 

Eren didn't particularly like these testings mainly because they drained him. Oh and they came with such weird conditions too. For example, if he were to find a mate on his own he was to immediately notify the government and provide proof with a mating bite. 

Trost was strict with omegan law. There were a rarity and to have them going about unmated wasn't just unsafe for the omega, but a danger their general population. Unmated omegas in heat could easily cause other alphas to enter a rut and cause harm to others. 

Also, now that Eren was 18 he signed a mandate saying he would check into the Trost hospital omegan heat unit. However Eren didn't need to worry about that for a bit. 

Eren had just checked into his weekly appointment. He brought a cooking magazine with him to help pass time. He easily complied with the usual routine. Heart monitor, breathing mask. Another omega usually stayed in the room with him for comfort if he ever felt nauseous. This time her name was Marlene. She was an older lady who made herself comfortable in a chair between the glass wall of the doctors and Eren himself. 

"Okay Eren, were about to begin" she said hooking up final touches to his mask. He nodded and took a few deep breathes to calm himself. Eren knew when the tests began because of the elevator music playing, the steady beep of his heart rate on the machine and a slight whirl of machines pumping the pheromone. Eren sighed and began to flip through his magazine. So far there was no effect from this scent. He actually almost couldn't smell anything which he didn't mind. Anything was better than throwing up. 

While looking down at the magazine his eyes felt a bit out of focus. He rubbed his temples with one hand to get himself to try and focus better.  
A few minutes had passed before Marlene spoke over the room phone to the other doctors. "Move onto the next sample. No response from our patient" 

Eren began to feel dizzy so he was happy they ended that trial when they did. "Okay Eren let's take a short break without the mask. We will resume in another 5 minutes" Eren happily pulled the mask away and took a deep breath as if he was under water. Speaking of water, Darlene had offered him some which he took happily. 

The next two trials also didn't set off any response. If anything they gave him a headache. By this time Eren was cranky, hungry and his head hurt. Damn these tests for having to be during lunch time. 

"Okay Eren this is going to be the last test. You're doing great hang in" Eren groaned and slumped in his chair. He leaned his head onto one hand trying to get his mind off food. He heard the machine start whirling again. 

The scent that hit his nose was surprisingly musky and made Eren dart his tongue out to lick his lips to taste more. It felt familiar, but Eren couldn't remember why. He let out a heavy exhale and shifted in his seat, his pants began to tighten. He could feel his heart rate go up and felt Darlene's eyes dart towards him. A few more breathes and he felt like he was drowning in the scent, yet he couldn't get enough. His eye lids drifted shut as concentrated on the scent. He found himself purring and squirming to huddle his knees to his chest in his seat. His body began to grow hot, this scent was definitely getting a reaction from him, but he needed more of it. Eren instinctually rubbed as his neck to release some of his pheromones before curling his legs up to his chest. This scent was stirring him up, it almost felt like preheat symptoms.

His breathes became shallow and he began to chew on his lip anxiously while his problem grew in his pants. Eren whined and squirmed before hearing someone call out to him. "Eren" his head popped up and Darlene was there. "The test is over. I think we found you a suitable mate" she smiled. Eren tried to protest but couldn't speak but just ended up nodding. Darlene took the mask off of his and Eren whimpered when it was taken away. The air wasn't the same. He didn't feel like he usually did after testing. He felt a yearn for that scent like he'd go mad if he couldn't have it again. 

Now he just felt awkward with a stiffy. Luckily it soon subsided and Eren was able to stand and stretch.  
"This is great news" Darlene said packing up the equipment. "We will send a notification to the alpha who's pheromones they belongs to and request a liaison" 

"You mean..like a date?" Eren blushed. How would he react once he met his alpha? What if they were a total creep looks wise yet he couldn't resist them because of their scent? Eren began to go through a bunch of 'what-if' scenarios in his mind. 

"It seems odd, but we've paired plenty of couples" Darlene assures. Funny to think the Trost government basically has a 'match maker' sect. 

______

Upon arrival back to his suite, Levi stopped to check the mail, habitually.  
Junk, junk, bill, bill and a notice. The return address was the Trost Medical Testing building. It made him quirk an eyebrow. He took the elevator up to his place and got himself settled. 

After a fresh shower, dinner and a glass of wine he grabbed the letter and proceeded to the balcony. Levi stared at it for a moment before lighting himself a cigarette and then opening it. It was a notice that his pheromones came up as a match to a registered omega. 

Description: 18 - male 

Levi rolled his eyes. Like they couldn't have described any better. He tossed the letter onto the table and propped his feet up. He had a long surgery today. He assisted Hange during a conjoined twin separation. After taking a long drag of his cigarette, he swirled his glass of wine and sipped. The sun was setting and the streets appeared quiet today.

His phone buzzed and he growled out. If it was shitty glasses. 

'Erwin' 

He rolled his eyes and opened the text. 'Let me in, I brought chess and more cigarettes' 

_______

"Hospital has been getting pretty busy in the peds unit. Don't you think?" Erwin moves a pawn and sips his beer. 

Levi didn't answer. Instead he concentrated on the game. Plus they both had a long day. The last thing they should do was end it by still talking about it. "Eh I guess I should shut up about work then" Erwin takes another sip and sighs. 

"Is your mate busy? Not like you to stop by as of late." Levi moves a piece and drags his cigarette. Before Erwin found his mate, they would play chess every Thursday together. "He said he has some other obligation with his friends" Levi scoffed. "He's a child" 

"He's actually very mature for his age" Erwin smirks proudly moving his bishop. Erwin looks over at the table and sees a envelope from Trost testing. "Oh-ho?" He says and grabs it. "That shit isn't yours" Levi growled and reached to swipe the letter. Erwin easily moved back and kept scanning it. 

"So are you going to accept?" Erwin looks up. "Accept what?" Levi growled reaching over the table for the letter again. "It says you have to accept or deny a liaison and have by the end of the week to respond" 

______

Eren hadn't gone to the testing center since. Darlene let him know what the next steps were. Which was setting up a liaison if said alpha were to accept. He knew there was a time limit to respond but he didn't know what. Almost two weeks had passed and no letters. 

And because of that, Eren was stress baking. He would catch himself at random times daydreaming of the alpha who's scent that was. What did this person look like? Where would they meet? 

"Macaroons this time?" Armin sighed. He stayed home lately because he could sense Erens panic. Having another omega around to comfort him was helpful and another mouth to eat all these sweets.

"What if the alpha doesn't respond?" Eren eats a whole muffin he made yesterday. "I guess I didn't read the packet well enough" he says will a full mouth chugging some water.  
"If I remember correctly, the alpha has a certain time frame to accept or deny. However the likelihood of denying is rare. The only instances of that are when he's already mated and system wasn't updated or perhaps they've been sterilized" 

Eren shook. Being sterelized was like capital punishment. The government cuts out your scent glands and surgically removes any means of you reproducing. Then throws you in jail to live out the rest of your life. 

"Okay new topic. Getting grossed out" Eren shoved two cookies into his mouth. 

"How about you think about what youre going to wear when they reply?"

"Oiii! Anyone home?" Mikasa voice rang through the house. 

"In here" Armin shouted from the kitchen while Eren stuffed his face more. "We checked the mail in the way in" Annie says handing Eren a letter. "For you" 

______

How Levi got his arm twisted into saying yes he doesn't know. He growled about it thinking of stupid Erwin.

~  
"Aren't you over this 'beta for hire' phase? It's been years and remember in the past the matching hasn't been bad in fact-" 

"Shut up" Levi said running his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. It wasn't shameful for Alphas to be matched up. In fact their government pretty much catered to alphas. However that wasn't the matter, it was the feeling of betrayal he felt on the inside. 

"You know that she would eventually want you to-" 

"Don't speak of her" Levi yelled and quickly lunged at Erwin gripping him by his shirt. His pheromones were off the charts. He was livid. Levi bore his eyes into Erwin's. Erwin knew he had to play this off the right away or else they'd end up fighting. 

He put his hands up in defeat. "Topic off limits. I get it" he said boldly. Getting Levi seriously upset was a dangerous thing. Raised from the underground, Levi already knew how to fight, combined with the fact he's a skilled surgeon, he could kill you neatly or not. 

Levi growled menacingly releasing pheromones that would make other alphas submit. Erwin was always different though. No matter how out of control Levi was Erwin held his ground. "It's your move" Erwin motions with his head towards the chess board. Levi growls again and shoves Erwin off and goes inside to pour himself some whiskey. He'd need something stronger than wine after that. 

~

______

The liaison was set to be at a local coffee shop. The omega Darlene who helped Eren before was there to observe from a distance after she was sure they were properly introduced. 

Eren felt his palms sweat checking his phone for the time again. "Nervous?" Darlene smiled sensing his distress. She put a hand on his shoulder and that calmed him a bit. Her rosey scent seemed to put him in a lull as they waited in line for his coffee. 

"Oh wait Eren, before you meet your alpha, take these suppressants" Eren looked at her questioningly. "The government may want you to be mates but they actually care about forming some sort of relationship prior to sexual relations." Erens face reddened and quickly took them when his drink arrived. 

____

Levi waited outside the coffee shop. He wore a white button up and grey slacks with polished dress shoes and his hair as neat as can be. He checked his watch, they should be coming shortly. He sipped his drink and patiently waited. 

Levi could feel two figures approaching him, both omegas. Levi's eyes slightly widened in shock when a familiar scent hit his nose. 'The birthday brat?!' He thought. It wasn't as strong as when they first encountered, but how could he forget that scent. Levi smirked to himself and sipped his coffee, planning his moves.

"Dr. Ackerman" the woman spoke up. Levi stood and nodded. "This is Eren Jaeger. As you both know I'll be observing from a far today. Should anything happen. I'll leave you both to it" she backs away back into the coffee shop leaving an awkward silence between Eren and Levi. 

Levi looked at the young brat who couldn't even meet his eye. His face flushed red and he shifted his coffee cup in his hands. He must've recognized him too. Levi sighed and took a seat again. When their eyes finally met Erens face became redder and he studdered while taking his seat sitting. 

"M-my bad.." he tried to hide his embarrassed face. 

"Where's the confidence I saw at the bar?" Levi hid his smirk while sipping his coffee. 

______

When approaching the man outside Eren couldn't help but notice that he looked short in stature yet poised and polished. He looked so crisp, mature and pretty handsome. Yet he looked familiar. A familiar scent filled Erens nose which made him get major flashbacks.

~  
Throwing up at the bar.  
Talking to a man in the bathroom.  
Him smelling so fucking good.  
~

'Oh hell..' Eren thought while trying to swallow the huge lump in his throat. Yet his body felt excited and could feel his heart rate go up.

Darlene quickly faded back only leaving both Eren and Levi. Eren couldn't even look at the guy under Levi's intense gaze. Last time they spoke it wasn't under typical circumstances. His face reddened and Eren started to studder

"M-my bad.." he said and a took a seat next to him. 

"Where's the confidence I saw at the bar?" Eren saw him hiding a handsome smirk behind his cup of coffee. 

"Ah..about that.." Eren finally looks up at him. Damn is this older man sexy. He never thought he'd find someone this much older to be attractive but he wouldn't complain as if now. "Alcohol makes you do strange things" he tried to play off. 

"Yet here we are" Levi crosses his legs and arms. 

Eren laughed nervously and tried changing the subject. "So..what do you do for a living?" Levi rolled his eyes like he was bored. "I work at Trost Hospital as a surgeon. I assume you're a student?" Eren slowly nodded. 

Oh man if this guy was a surgeon no wonder he was dressed so nicely. "Uh..do you like sweets? I baked some brownies yesterday" Eren reaches in his messenger bag for a small tin and places it on the table. He popped it open and leaned the tin towards Levi. He met his gaze and smiled as sweetly as he could. 

"Do you like sweets, Eren?" Levi questioned while reaching for a brownie. He held eye contact with the omega while slowly licking the underside of the brownie with the tip of his tongue then sensually taking a small bite. 

The action sent a strain straight to Erens groin. He swallowed thickly again. "Y-yes I love them.." he whispered. 

Levi put the rest of the brownie down and politely dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "I hate them." He said and sat back in his chair again. 

Eren felt a pang in his chest.

EHe was taken back by what Levi just said. What a fucking tease this guy! Erens eye twitched a little and he simply put the brownies away. He didn't know how to respond to that. "I guess if I ever make you dinner, we'll have to skip dessert" "Or, you can be my dessert" Levi clocked an eyebrow with a smirk.

Erens face lit up like a Christmas tree. Was this guy playing games? Eren began to feel uncomfortable and shifted around in his chair. "However, if I needed to grade that brownie. I would give it an A for texture." Eren hated to admit that made him feel a little better. 

"Is baking a hobby?" He was surprised that Levi reciprocated a question. "Uh..yeah I like to cook" 

"Hmm.." Levi hummed before his phone rang. "What?" He sounded cold on the phone. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed then hung up. 

Eren smiled weakly. "I'll take you up on your offer. You can cook me dinner this Wednesday" Levi stood and straightened out his shirt. "Uh.." Eren hesitated "I have high expectations" Levi pulled out his phone and offered it to Eren. "Uh..." He went on again. "Put in your number brat, I'll send you the address" When Eren finally registered what was happening he quickly reached for Levi's phone and fumbled in his number. 

He handed it back to Levi and he quickly pocketed his phone. "Until Wednesday then" he called over his shoulder and walked off. 

Once he was sure Levi was at a far enough distance he immediately called Armin.

"Hey! how was it?!"

"Holy..fucking shit" Eren and Armin continued to gossip until he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to go for Levi being a bit of a tease/jerk during this meet. How did I do?
> 
> More of Levi's history to be revealed. 
> 
> Maybe a bit of intimacy next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner and a jacuzzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets up at Levi's flat, things get steamy

Eren was stress cooking again. He'd been making different meals for every meal the past few days to practice what he's going to make Levi. After filling in Mikasa and Armin they volunteered to be taste testers. 

"The mushroom sauce consistency is a bit too liquid-y" Armin said holding up his fork. 

"Too thin - got it" Eren was serious. He wanted to make the best first impression of his life. Levi was probably already used to fine dining. 

"I liked the dish you made yesterday better" Mikasa chimes in picking at her veggies. 

"Why aren't you eating those? What's wrong with them?" He points with his wooden spoon with one hand and another on his waist. 

"Which dish do you think I should make?" 

"You know, did you ask if he had any allergies?" Armin stops eating to look at Eren. Erens eyes blow wide. Heck he hasn't even thought of that. He began he wail out and sat in the middle of the kitchen floor. 

"Quit being such an omega" Mikasa flicks a piece of carrot at Eren. "He's not going to like you if you act like that" the carrot hits him in the forehead and Eren whines. He was supposed to have dinner with Levi later on tonight and he still doesn't know the address. So that also added to his stress, was he going to stand him up? 

____

"Oi i never got to ask, Levi how was your pairing?" Hange plops down in a chair across from Levi in the break room. "None of your concern shitty glasses" he says picking at his salad. 

"Oh? But you're eating light today. Perhaps you have some other kind of plans later?" She wiggles her eyebrows and Levi rolls his eyes. 

"Cmonnn~ tell me a little bit about him!" 

Levi glared her way. "Who said it was a he?" Hange smiles innocently and runs down the hall. 

"ERWIN!" He stomps down the opposite way. 

_____

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon and Eren still hadn't heard anything. He was washing dishes when he heard his phone go off. He immediately jumped to go check. A random number. 

He quickly flipped his phone and opened the text. 

'Here's my address: be there by 7:30'

Eren was a little disappointed by how dry his texts were but holy heck it's happening! 

____

After trying on outfits for an hour, with Annie, Mikasa and Armins help he decided on khaki pants and a navy blue button up. He wore it sleeves down this time and shirt nearly buttoned and ironed. 

He mapped the way and it took about 35 minutes go get there. He left 5 minutes early just in case he got lost. Eren took a public transportation to Levi's. He got slightly anxious when he realized the bus was going to the more expensive parts of the district. 

Once he got to his stop he looked at his surroundings in awe. The buildings were beautiful and modern, a bit taller than the other buildings where his neighborhood is. He looked for the complex where the address led to and whistled when he found it. Of course it was a high rise place. 

He strode into the main lobby and texted the number back again. 

'Hey I think I'm here, what floor do I go to?' 

He watched people pass by until his phone buzzed again. 

'10 - apartment 4' 

Eren swallowed and approached the elevators. Oh my this was really happening. He could hardly believe it. In the elevator he pressed the button and took this time to smell his pits just to make sure he didn't forget. 

When the floor dinged and doors opened Eren felt his anxiety sky rocket. This was it. He wouldn't even know what would happen tonight. What if it went horribly? What if he-

"You coming in or what?" The cold eyes questioned. Eren must've been too in his thoughts that he didn't realize he knocked on the door. 

"Uh yeah thanks" Eren takes a step in and scans the place briefly. It was spotless. The floors looked glossy just like the counter tops. The walls were a faded dark blue with grey accents. The place was open with the kitchen on the right and living room on the left. There was a hall that must've led to the rest of the place. 

"Take your shoes off" Levi was straight forward and turned to go to the kitchen. Eren quickly took them off and followed. The kitchen was so beautiful Eren could cry. It was a cooks dream. There was an island in the middle perfect for chopping, and on one side a bar stool counter and on the other side the stove. 

Eren stared in awe while watching Levi retrieve two glasses and a bottle of wine. "I hope you know how to make curry" Levi poured the wine. "Because that's what I'm in the mood for" he swirls his glass and takes a sip. 

"Oh.." he says and takes his glass and sips. "Sure thing" he smiled weakly. "Do you..want me to get started now?" His eyes flickered from his wine glass to Levi's. He sighed rolling back his shoulders and nodded once. "There's an apron in the drawer if you want it, everything else should be in the fridge" Levi motions towards the drawer and takes a bar stool seat. 

Eren nodded bringing his glass of wine with him and started to get ready. 

_______

A knock at the door and Levi answered. The omegas scent immediately overcame him. It was stronger than it was the other day. It was like when he first met him. He inhaled deeply then wrinkled his nose.

"You coming in or what?" He snapped. The best just stood there like a dunce. "Uh yeah thanks" Levi immediately turned and warned him "take your shoes off" while heading towards the kitchen. He needed to breathe a little. 

Of course Eren followed while he grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine. While he poured he started, "I hope you know how to make curry" he swirls his glass and sips "because that's what I'm in the mood for" 

Levi watched intently while Eren worked in the kitchen. He had some nice forearms. Weird thing to say but that was the only thing he could really notice being the only exposed skin. When watching Eren roll his sleeves up he couldn't help but quickly dart his lips out to lick them. 

The boy looked delicious tonight. His wild brown hair went well with the navy blue shirt he chose. He smirked while sipping his wine watching Eren chop the potatoes and the rest of the veggies. 

They chatted idly about trivial things. Soon the kitchen filled with a mouth watering aroma. Eren had the brightest smile on his face after plating the curry with rice and announcing it's ready. Levi had set the dining table in the back corner of the suite. He helped Eren bring the plates and wine. They sat across from each other. Levi filled their wine glasses for the third time that night. 

"I hope you like it" Eren blushed across his face and lowered his head a bit like a small bow. 

They both picked up their utensils and dug into dinners. Eren watched as Levi took a bite. He seemed to savor the taste in his mouth. Eren felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face when he saw the food swallow down Levi's throat. 

"This is an interesting taste" Levi started. 

"Unlike any other curry I've tasted" Levi went on and took another bite. 

"Curry is actually one of my favorite dishes" Eren spoke up and took a bite out of his dinner. 

"I could eat it again" he let his gaze fall towards Eren and he smiled genuinely. "I'd make it for you again, no problem" his smile grew wider. 

Dinner wasn't as awkward as Eren thought it would be. He wasn't as much of an asshole than he was at the coffee shop. The look in his eyes had softened and weren't as cold. Eren examined more of his chest and arms and imagined the skin was taut underneath that grey dress shirt. 

"If you hurry up and finish your food brat, we can go into the jacuzzi"  
Eren shot up.

"You have a jacuzzi?!" His eyes sparkled and Levi nodded and motioned towards the patio. He saw it uncovered and steam slightly coming from it. 

"I uh..didn't bring a suit" Eren looked disappointed. 

"No need" Levi said gathering his plate and utensils. He reached a hand out for Erens. "Take the wine out too" he said and left for the kitchen. 

Eren took that as a cue to go out without him and grabbed the glasses and wine and let himself out. The view of the patio was beautiful. He could see mountains far out and the skylight was breathtaking. 

He heard the door slide open. "It's beautiful" Eren said breath taken. "You get used to it" Levi says and pours himself a glass then begins to unbutton his shirt. 

Eren almost choked on his wine and Levi looks over his shoulder giving him a smirk. "Don't tell me you're a prude?" His smile threatened to turn into a smile. He slipped his shirt off his sleeves followed by his white under shirt and neatly folded them on a nearby chair. 

"Am not!" Erens face was blazed red gawking at Levi's body. It was well chiseled just as he thought but what made Eren start to think dirty thoughts was that V shape of his. His eyes kept tracing that deep V and how low beneath those briefs they went..and what was under the briefs. Levi turned his back towards him as he undid and slid out of his pants easily. He bent over slightly to take his pants off completely. 

His ass looked muscular yet matched his body structure perfectly. Erens tongue darted to lick his lips and he took a shaky breath.  
"What?" Levi asked fully turned around clad in his briefs. He nodded his head dumbly. 

Eren gulped and snapped out of it. Then quickly stripped down to his draws to join Levi. He was happy he chose to go with boxer briefs instead of boxers "in case anything happens" Mikasa and Armin warned. He wouldn't think that something would happen so soon, but now he'd have to remember to thank them later. 

He dipped his leg into the jacuzzi and settled with a slight moan. He rolled his head back exposing his neck and closed his eyes. 

____

Levi was relieved to see the boys body was fit. His tanned skin looked good in the open air. Levi sipped his wine more while Eren dipped into the jacuzzi. Levi struggled to keep his breath even while he watched his head roll back and expose his neck. 

He had to restrain himself from grabbing the omega and bedding him right there. "This feels nice" Eren sighed out opening his eyes and sipping more wine. 

___

The jacuzzi started to make Eren more and more tipsy from the heat. He sunk into the jacuzzi and giggled dipping his head under the water fully before coming up and smoothing his hair back. Levi did not look impressed by his childishness. "Sorry" he grumbled and pouted a bit. 

He closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths where he really sabores Levi's scent. It was just like during the tests. He wanted to nuzzle his face into it. "Levi?" He questioned. "Hm?" He older man poured himself more wine. "You drink too much" he said leaning over and trying to push the bottle away. "I just have a higher tolerance versus a young omega" he started to pour wine again. 

He wrapped his arms around the older waist and hugged tightly. "Pay attention to me!" He pouted hard.

____

The two hadn't been talking too much since they got into the jacuzzi. They both relaxed and enjoyed the wine. Levi could tell Eren was feeling more tipsy by the way he became more childish, playing with the water. He dipped his head fully under the water and smoothed his hair back. He mumbled an apology to Levi and pouted a bit.

Levi moved to pour himself more wine. If he was going to deal with a child then he needed to loosen up more. "Levi" he said "hm?" "You drink too much" and Eren tried to block Levi from pouring some wine. "I just have a higher tolerance than a young omega" and continued to pour. He didn't care if it was an insult, it was true that alphas could typically hold alcohol better and more in amount. 

He felt arms wrap around his waist. His skin immediately felt on fire despite the warm water. "Pay attention to me!" He saw big green eyes pouring at him. He tensed from the unexpected reaction. Then sunk down into the jacuzzi. 

He leaned forward to the younger boy and encased his lips on his. Erens lips felt inexperienced and nervous. Levi easily took initiative and placed a hand behind his head to deepen the kiss. Levi's other hand reached towards Erens neck and began to rub the sensitive flesh below his jaw. The touch made Eren whimper out a moan. 

They withdrew from each other and held an intense eye contact. Eren was panting hard. His face blushed red before he lunged in for another kiss. Levi easily welcomed the omegas assault. Eren latched into his neck and began to nuzzle and suck the gland right under the edge of Levi's jaw. He breathed out a throaty moan while Levi tilted his head the opposite way and laced his fingers through Erens hair. 

The alpha sat back and brought the omega to straddle him with a growl. His length was already forming. He held the younger to him tightly and inhaled his scent deep into his lungs. The scent was like ecstasy to him. It excited him unlike any other. He felt his heart bang in his chest and let out a deep sigh he forgot he was holding. 

"Alpha.." Eren breathed out and began to lap the gland. Something in the boy had snapped. Levi knew what this was.

He also knew there was no way this boy would leave here innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments go a long way!
> 
> Next chapter is the smut. Don't like don't read (but cmon I'm sure that's all what we're waiting for).


	6. Chapter 6: Do it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead. You've been warned.

Levi stood and and quickly got out the jacuzzi to dry himself. He heard Eren follow after. He turned around to the cutest little omega in front of him. Shivered and wet like a little puppy. Levi quickly toweled him off before wrapping him in it and running back to the inside with Eren in his arms bridal style. 

"Alpha.." He looked down to Erens blown pupils begging him. 'Fucking hell' he thought before kicking the door open to one of the extra rooms. He tossed Eren onto the bed and was on top of him instantly. Levi clashed his lips on top of the boys who's limbs automatically wrapped around his waist and shoulders hugging him closer. Levi roughly forced his way into the omegas mouth. He groaned beneath in delight. 

He massaged Erens tongue with his and intertwined them hungrily. He could hear Eren panting and groaning in approval. 

_____

That first kiss was all it took. Erens eyes dilated. His body slightly shook. All he could smell was Levi but it wasn't enough. He needed more. More of the touch, more of the smell. He'd do anything for it. His instincts screamed 'present yourself' right there. 

Instincts took over and he lunged at Levi. The alpha welcomed it as he latched onto Levi's gland and began to suck and inhale deeply. Anything to get closer to it. Anything so he could be smothered in it. He began to lap it lightly with his tongue to try and taste. 

"Alpha.." he heard himself say before Levi got up quickly and dried himself.

Before Eren knew it he was being thrown onto a bed with Levi quickly atop him. This was the dominance he had been longing for. Levi didn't waste time smashing his lips onto his. Eren moaned out at the contact. When he breached his mouth for his tongue he let out another groan in approval. 

'Yes. Yes. Yes.' His insides screamed. Eren could feel his ass starting to slick and his unit was already hard. 

To his surprise Levi flipped him over onto his hands and knees and struck Erens bum hard on one of his cheeks. He let out a yelp of surprise and Levi struck the opposite cheek. Eren didn't yelp that time but he was panting hard. He pushed and wiggled his hips back biting his lip to keep quiet. 

_____

The spanks were for getting Levi all rattled up so quick. He'd never thought his alpha side would give in so quick to tend this omega. Usually he would draw it out and make the omega basically beg to be fucked. Maybe later, but this time he wanted to service this omega more than any other. 

Levi clocked an eyebrow when he saw the omega wiggle his hips back after being spanked. He drew back his hand again and landed a hard smack. Eren held back a throaty moan. Levi nearly rolled his eyes back into his head. Gods this was going to be fun. 

____ 

Slight panic overcame Eren when he felt a tug at the side of his briefs. He wanted to reach and stop those hands, but his body just rolled his hips until they were down to his ankles and finally on the floor somewhere. This had been the first time he was exposed fully to someone. He wanted to cover himself. He felt his face flare up. His body tensed when he felt a hand run down his bare ass. He squealed when he felt hands part his cheeks. He felt his slick begin to drip. 

He whined in complaint. But the alpha didn't seem to care. "Eren" the alpha said. His voice was husky and serious. He turned to see him. He could see the bulge from his briefs. They must've been unbearably tight. His chest slightly heaved. 

"I'll only say this once. Nows your time to walk out, if you're not comfortable" 

How thoughtful? He was giving him a "pass the point of no return" warning. Instead, all Eren could do was eye that bulge in his pants. He flipped completely over and crawled towards the alpha. 

Levi let him approach him in such a way. Eren looked like a little lioness stalking her prey and in this case, Levi's cock. Eren shakily put his fingers on Levi's waist and and looked up for approval. He heard Levi inhale deeply then grunt. 

Eren took that as a yes and slowly pulled down the boxers. He kissed every inch of both sides of his V shape on the way down. Eren let them fall once past his thighs. 

His mouth began to water at the sight. This alphas cock stood proud and slightly red at the tip. Eren licked him lips before looked up at the alpha again. 

"What did you have in mind, brat?" 

Eren reached for the standing cock with his hand and before he had time to think again enveloped the mushroom tip past his lips. Levi's hand immediately went to lace Erens hair. Eren could feel Levi tense up and he let out a small groan in surprise. 

Eren didn't know quite what to do, but followed his instincts of what he's seen on porn and what he thought would feel good if it was done to him. He took his mouth off and licked the underside of the tip, the most sensitive area. He could hear Levi begin to pant harder so he took the cock into his mouth again and bobbed his head on and offf as quick and deep as he can. Levi's hand guided him with speed which was helpful until he abruptly pulled him by the hair off of his cock and flipped him over on all fours again. 

"You've got some fucking nerve, you know that?" Levi strikes Erens ass again, harder than any other time. Levi was surprised that the omega would want to take initiative and much less that he would get him rattled so quick. 

He strikes again and again until Eren is moaning out from the pleasure filled pain. Erens mind was hazy. His slick was dripping down his thighs a bit and his cock ached. At this point Levi probably could make Eren cum by spanking alone. 

"Get on your knees" Levi commanded and Eren did what he was told. "Hands behind your head" Eren did it. "Turn to face that mirror" Levi gestured towards a tall and wide mirror supported by the wall across one side of the bed. 

"Watch. Or be punished" Levi came from behind Eren and wrapped his hand around his length. Eren moaned out. This was the first time being touched by someone else. Levi's hand felt so hot yet in control. It already felt so much better than his own. Levi began to pump it with one hand and used the other to tease his perked nipples. Eren clenched his bottom at the sudden touch but he quickly relaxed as Levi began to roll the bud between two fingers. Eren let his eyes roll back and let out a moan. 

Levi began to pump faster as Erens pants came out harder. He would switch from one nipple to the other, giving them both equal treatment. He watched his face in the mirror blush from ear to ear. "You see, Eren?" Levi whispered huskily.

"You see how fucking fuckable you are right now?" Levi suddenly ceased pumping Erens erection and gave it a hard squeeze before the tip. Eren cried out. "Answer" Levi growled releasing more of his pheromones. 

Eren moaned out something incoherent before he felt his stomach burn and coil. "I'll let you cum this time" Levi says seductively as he began to pump Eren again. "Because next time you do, I'll be buried deep in this ass" Levi whispers and gives Erens bottom a hard smack.

"Fuck!" Tears rimmed his eyes while he closed them and unleashed his coil all over the bed and partially onto the floor. This orgasm was way more intense than any other he'd been able to give himself. When Eren came to he was panting and sweating. He didn't have time to recuperate before Levi crawled on top of him crashing his lips into him again. 

This time their tongues danced and Eren didn't submit as easily as he did the times before. He could tell it got a rise out of Levi. He could tell he was fighting a smirk. It wasn't long before Eren was flipped again on all fours. "Don't test me" the alpha growled and bit one of his ass cheeks. Eren jumped in surprise it was so sudden. It didn't break the skin but would definitely bruise. Levi lapped at the skin before massaging and spreading his cheeks. 

Eren felt his member come back to life shortly. He was already so tired, but the touch felt too good. Levi had to quickly shove Erens face into a pillow from suddenly screaming so loud. Levi flicked his tongue to touch his puckered hole. "Stay" he commanded and continued to taste the younger boy. Levi greedily licked at the slick coming from the younger one. It tasted better than others. It wasn't so sweet. Levi began to give harder licks before probing his tongue into his hole. 

Erens throat had felt raw from all the moaning out. He didn't mean to be so loud, just every touch left a hot scald of pleasure on his body. It was a miracle he hadn't passed out yet from exhaustion. 

Erens erection was standing on its own again. He began to wiggle his hips for more pressure from the alphas tongue. He never imagined this to feel so good. The tip of his erection rubbed against the blankets if the bed beneath, teasing him. He reached between his legs until Levi swatted them away. 

He whined in protest and attempted again. This time Levi wasn't so nice. He grabbed his arm in an iron grip with one hand and the back of his neck with the other. He flattened on top of Eren and growled into his ear. Eren immediately submitted to the alpha with a shock. He was stunned and couldn't move. 

So this was the true power of an alpha. The reason why the government couldn't have omegas by themselves. Alphas had the power to make omegas completely submit and be non responsive. It was scary, not being able to fight back. Yet Eren found this completely erotic in this situation.

Levi suddenly nuzzled against Erens neck and the mood in the air changed, almost like an apology. Levi gingerly placed small kisses on his neck and let Eren get back in his hands and knees. 

Levi began to eat Erens ass with more hunger than before. He lapped the hole from south to north letting out groans of his own. Erens slick began to roll down Levi's chin and down his neck. He didn't care, it must've been the dirtiest thing Eren had experienced so far. It was too good. He mewled into Levi's mouth wanting more. Just a little more and Levi would find the spot that would drive Eren wild. 

Suddenly Levi withdrew. 

Eren tensed when he felt something smooth against his hole. He whimpered knowing full well what it was. Dear gods how was that thing going to fit didn't know. 

Levi held both of Erens hips still and pushed slowly past the tight ring. Erens back arched and he threw his head back in ecstasy. He was being stretched beyond what he thought was possible. This was not pleasureable at all. Eren felt tears threaten to spill before feeling a strong hand stroke the small of his back. He felt the mood change in the air. Levi must've felt that Eren wasn't comfortable and was trying to calm him. 

Once he was calm and more relaxed Levi pushed further. Eren panted hard trying not to tense up so bad again. Levi praised lightly and ran a hand up and down Erens back gently. The praise was working as Levi worked himself deeper into Eren. 

Levi slowly withdrew his hips and sunk them back in earning deep moans from Eren. His eyes shut so tight and his jaw clenched trying to accept the stretching of his virgin hole. 

Without giving him too much time to adjust, Levi began to pick up the pace. That ass was too tight it almost suffocated his cock, he couldn't wait longer. 

As Levi bucked harder, Erens ass slicked more and more. His nipples peaked and his cock leaking with precum. Tears rimmed his eyes and his face blushed deep red. He arched his back beautifully and let his mouth hang open moaning out as the pain turned to pure pleasure. 

Levi sensed the change for the omega and began to thrust harder. By this point he moved them so far up the bed Eren was gripping the headboard for support. More pleasures screams filled the air when Levi reached for the omegas wild hair and yanked hard. Eren moaned out again in ecstasy. 'Fuck yeah' Levi cursed to himself. Could this omega take a dick. He had to admit that he was surprised the omega had lasted his long. 

He changed the angle of his hips until hitting that spot that sent shocks flying down the omegas limbs. Eren mewled out and his body shook. His skin on fire, his body on edge. He was so close he needed it. He needed it! 

"Alpha.." he begged looking over his shoulder. Levi looked over them sheathing himself fully into Eren. His body convulsed with pleasure. 

'Almost!' Erens body screamed.

"Who's your alpha?" Levi groaned out

"Y..you.."he whispered out. 

"Louder" he growled and bucked his hips harder into that spot. 

"You! You! Levi! Levi! Oh! Oh!!" Eren gripped the sheets beneath him so hard, his toes curled, his teeth clenched, his ass slicking down his thighs. His body felt so hot while Levi pounded into that heated spot so roughly. 

He blew his load onto the bedsheets beneath him and saw white. A few thrusts later he felt something expand inside of him. It was painful yet pleasure filled. Eren cried out screaming. He tried to pull away but Levi gripped his hips too hard to keep him from going anywhere. 

"Shh. Shh" Levi tried to calm the omega. Eren had tears running down his eyes from the pain. How could something so good turn into something so painful? Eren soon went limp after the knotting. 

When levis knot deflated and he pulled out Eren whimpered. Levi stroked his neck down to his sides gently. The action relaxed Eren greatly. He felt his eyes going heavy and shortly dozed off.

___

When Eren woke it was dark in the room and outside. He quickly moved to find the lamp on the night stand. He looked at himself and noticed he was nude but cleaned off. He moved his legs and immediately regretted it. He groaned out in pain. 

He was surely going to get it from Armin when he got home. Speaking of which..what time was it? How long has it been since he dozed? He didn't notice his underwear on the floor, but a fresh pair and a t shirt on the dresser. He took those and hobbled to the main area. 

He looked and saw the alpha staring out towards the distance. He was smoking a cigarette and wore boxer briefs and his dress shirt undone. 

"Hi.." he slid the door and quickly closed t behind him. He hobbled over to the empty seat and they sat in silence for a long moment. 

"What time is it?" Eren asked looking for his clothes from earlier. 

"Probably around midnight at least" Levi took a long drag and blew out the smoke keeping eye contact with the omega. 

"How's your ass?" Eren blushed hard and shifted awkwardly. "It's .. manageable" he mumbled. "I should go home right? I mean don't you have work tomorrow?" Levi put out the rest of the bud and leaned back with a sigh. 

"Do you want to leave?" He sounded intimidating. Eren didn't know how to answer. Technically he could because it was a teacher work day the next day. 

"If you work early then I'll go, I don't want to impose" Levi growled not pleased by his answer. 

"If I give you a choice, make one. Do not wait for me to make one for you" he grabbed the whiskey bottle nearby and poured himself a drink. 

Eren gulped hard. His omega in him screamed 'stay! stay! fuck again!' But the nervous part of him was hesitant. He still didn't know too much about this man. To stay over didn't feel right unless.."

"Will I see you again?" His eyes looked up at Levi's like a doe. Levi sipped his drink again and gave a questioning look. 

"Was I just..a hit and quit type of thing?" He felt his face burn red. Gosh he was so embarrassed to ask that kind of thing. He suddenly felt a wave of comfort wash over him and realized it was Levi trying to calm him. 

"So, have you made your decision yet?" He finishes his drink. 

"I think.."

'Stay!' Erens mind yelled.

"..Maybe.."

'Stay!' 

"Next time" Eren said with a weak smile. 

Levi's face remained emotionless before he stood and stretched. "Your clothes should be ready by now" he made his way inside. Eren felt his heart drop a little. Why was this guy so hard to read sometimes? 

He followed Levi inside and noticed his phone, wallet and keys on the table. Levi must've taken them out before laundering his boxers. He looked at his phone it read 12:42AM. He had 5 unread messages from both Armin and Mikasa.

'How's it going so far?'

'Good luck tonight!'

'If you haven't said anything yet something juicy must be going on!'

'Annie and I expect a full report tomorrow. Be safe and have fun!' 

'You know if you come home with hickeys..you can't give me shit anymore!'

Eren rolled his eyes. His friend and sister were so annoying sometimes. He heard footsteps come from another room and Eren spun around. Levi had his clothes draped over his arms for him. He went and reached out for them. "Thanks.." he mumbled and went to find a restroom. 

It was beautiful and immaculate. It didn't look like it was used very much so probably not the master bath. Come to think of it, the room they were in also didn't look personalized. This place really was big. 

He inspected himself in the mirror before getting dressed. He had one light hickey on his neck, it should go away by hopefully tomorrow. His eyes looked tired and hair a mess. He looked at his hips and saw some bruises that were in the shapes of fingers that make him think about earlier events. 

Rocking against that bed frame.

Yelling out in ecstasy. 

Slicking down his thighs. 

His cock so hard that he came without touching it. 

The thought of sex got Eren stirred up again. He rushed out of the bathroom to find Levi. He looked at the blushing and panting omega questioningly. 

"Do it again" he pleaded filling the air with lust. 

The alpha smirked triumphantly and threw the omega over his shoulder back to the room.

_______

Levi noticed that Eren had passed out after sex. He was surprised and 99% sure this kid as a virgin judging by the way he reacted to being knotted the first time. When he slid from Eren he noticed some red mixed with slick and semen. Yup, definitely was a virgin. 

Not bad for his first lay though. One of the most erotic Levi has ever seen actually. He quietly slipped from the bed, gathered the clothes and left the room. Levi decided to wash the kids boxers. They were drenched in slick. The smell of them stirred Levi up again. He quickly threw them in the washer. He returned to the room with a shirt and briefs for him to wear when he woke up and gently wiped him off while asleep. 

The omega slept like a rock. Levi parted his ass cheeks to give it a quick clean and no stirring no anything. Levi rolled his eyes this kid was so oblivious but couldn't help but brush the hair from his eyes. 

He settled outside and looked at the clock. It was 10:50. Damn they had some good sex. That omega was hot in bed despite not being experienced. His reactions alone were so erotic. It made Levi want more. It was a while since Levi felt fully relieved sexually. He himself felt the post sex bliss. 

Around midnight Eren came out to the porch where Levi was. He looked adorable in the clothes he set out for him. They sat in silence after greeting. Levi could tell the younger felt awkward, especially after he asked how his ass felt. Levi gave him a choice if he wants to stay or not, which was unlike him. Or at least with others it is. Levi got rubbed the wrong way when he gave no immediate answer. But when Eren did, he turned away quick to not show any disappointment if it came across his face.

Levi retrieved Erens clothes and let him go to the bathroom to change. He had slightly hoped he would change his mind last minute. He heard footsteps running back from the hall.

"Do it again" a strong wave of lust fills the room and Levi looks to the omega blushing like mad. 

Levi's smirk threatened to turn into a smile. 

He knew they wouldn't sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! The almighty sex scene.
> 
> Hope you all hang in for the rest of the story. I'm thinking of opening requests for prompts?


	7. Chapter 7: Who's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have spent weeks together. Hange reveals someone from Levi's past that starts a fight. Erens heat cycle has horrible timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to people who actually read notes,
> 
> I actually finished this fic. I just have to edit it and make a few tweaks. It'll be out sooner rather than later because, why not? 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos and support! I never thought any of my work would get this many views.

After that night they both had discovered what each other liked and didn't care for in bepd. 

Eren just liked sex rough period. He liked to be dominated. Choked. Spanked. Hair pulled. Restrained.

Levi on the other hand..had a certain kink. 

"You like sweets, don't you brat?" Levi uncapped shook a tin bottle and spread whipped cream from the base to tip of his hard cock.

"Lick it all off" he gripped Eren by the back of his head and pushed his face towards his dick. 

"Yes daddy" Erens eyes flirted as he licked his alphas dick tantalizingly slow. Levi let his head roll back and let a moan escape. 

"Daddy, some of it won't come off" he pouted. 

"Suck it then" he growled knowing full well the omega just wanted to mess with him. The grip on Erens hair tightened and he helped guide his head up and down his long length. 

He felt his end coming near and harshly pulled Eren off. He whined in protest. "Is that the best you can do? Pathetic, I ought to punish you for the poor performance, brat" 

"No daddy I'll do it better!" Eren acted. 

"On the bed, arch your ass up" he commanded and Eren played along. Levi got on his knees in front of Erens face. "again" he roughly pushed Erens mouth fully onto him. 

"Much..better" he hummed and used his opposite hand to gently reach and rub Erens ass. He gave it a hard smack and Eren jumped. 

Eren continued to suck until saliva dripped from his mouth to his throat. Whenever Eren didn't deep throat Levi he got spanked. 

Levi felt himself getting close. His muscles tensed and breathing hitched. He groaned out in warning and blew his load down Erens throat with a groan. Eren happily drank it all. 

He slid his limp dick out of his omegas mouth. Eren wiped himself looking at him with lust dazed eyes.  
"Good boy" he praised and kissed his plump abused lips. Then stood to readjust his pants.

"I'll be home late" he called over his shoulder. 

He heard Eren 'awww' in protest. 

It's been weeks since they first had sex and it's been nothing but sex filled after. They still weren't officially mated, but Eren figured the time would come soon enough. 

_____

Erens free time pretty much all went to Levi when he wasn't in school. Plus with Levi's weird schedule Eren felt like he needed to make time around his things for him. He didn't mind though he still had a say or two to hang out with his friends or would go out when Levi was busy. It wasn't a bad system. 

Armin and him even talked about having a double date eventually. Turns out Erwin and Levi knew each other from working at the hospital. 

Eren didn't have school because of his spring break. He stayed with Levi the past few days. An idea struck him, 'why not make Levi dinner?' He smiled to himself thinking it would be great. He didn't know when he would be able to eat but it was the gesture that mattered? 

After throwing together a quick curry he packaged it and went off to the hospital. It was huge so he had a hard time finding which unit he would be in. 

"Uh..he's a general surgeon" he said speaking with the lady at the front desk. "Yeah I just brought him dinner..Dr. Levi Ackerman" 

"Eren!" He heard a familiar shrill voice and a pair of shiny glasses quickly approaching.

"D-Dr. Hange!" He blurred out putting the box of food between him and her for some space. 

"Bringing in food I see? For whom?" She wiggles her eyebrows with a shit eating smirk. 

"Uh..well its uh for.." 

Hange laughed out and clapped him on the shoulder. "No worries, this guy is with me" she told the girl at the front desk and motioned for him to follow. 

"Levi has been in a better mood lately. You two must be fucking a very healthy amount!" She said proudly with a nod. Erens face went red again and he tried to hide behind the lunch. 

"I'm happy to see him seeing people again." She said with a happy grin. "Its been a while since Isabelle" and Eren comes to a hault.

"Who's that?"

________

"You're a liar!" Eren throws a pillow at levi. He easily dodges. 

"I didn't lie"

"And you never told me either!" Eren threw a wine glass and it shattered. 

"Stop throwing shit!" Levi growled losing his temper

"No you're the one who's shit! Who doesn't mention that they had a mate before?!" Eren throws another object. 

"Hange told me what you've been doing hiring that beta woman! Didn't you think to mention that to me either? Gosh why are you such an inconsiderate ass?!" Eren was fuming pacing Levi's flat. 

"You know nothing" he snarled approaching Eren anger rolling off of him. "Yeah because you're an ass who never tells me shit!" He spat in his direction and Levi suddenly grabs him by the throat. 

Eren choked out gripping his hand to try and pry it off. This wasn't erotic like when they were having sex. This was Levi actually angry and had the intent to hurt him. 

"You know what you little brat? I don't have to tell you shit" Levi growled and Erens arms went limp. Levi did it again. Using his full alpha dominance to make Eren completely non responsive and submissive. 

When Levi realized what he was doing he dropped Eren. he gasped for air and backed as far away as he could. "Eren.." he started to move forward. 

"No fuck you" he massaged his throat and stood up shakily. Levi could tell Eren was distressed. He immediately felt guilty of his action. 

Eren pushed past him and quickly grabbed his bag to shove his clothes in it. "Eren.." he tried again and no response from the omega. Levi could sense he was hurt, upset, sad. Since the first time they got together Levi promised Eren he wouldn't do that. He knew how weak and vulnerable it made him feel. He had lost himself a few times during sex, which Eren was able to forgive him with but this was the first time he'd done it outside of the bedroom.

He turned to see the omega rush past him again for the front door. The door slammed after him. Levi let a few seconds pass before reacting. He felt his heart sink a bit. He felt his heart beating in his ears. 

"fuck!" He screamed and threw more dishes. 

_____

Eren was heart broken. First Hange tells him about this Isabelle, who apparently dated Levi for years! And he didn't bother to mention her. Then about the beta girls who he hired. The guy was a liar. He couldn't be trusted. Eren felt like a fool. 

He cried on the bus ride home. When he arrived back to his house Armin and Mikasa were there to greet him. He spilled the tea about everything. The girl. The beta whore. The lies. 

He refused to cook or bake or eat. He just cried and cried until he slept.

______

Levi had tried texting Eren the first few days. After no responses he stopped. His mood had changed too. He was more sour, especially to Hange.

She apologized many times claiming that she didn't know that Eren had no idea. Levi ignored her. He was not in the mood to deal with her.

"Maybe go to his house?" Erwin suggested as the two sat and ate lunch. "Since Armin and him are roommates?" Levi sighed in response. He didnt know want anyone's advice on the situation. 

"He's just being stubborn" Erwin takes a bite out of his celery. "Armin said that he's been in his room and won't-" 

"Enough" Levi warned with steel eyes. Erwin and him continued to eat in silence. 

________

Eren had moped around for the rest of his spring break before noticing his preheat symptoms.  
"Shit" he cursed to himself and packed himself a bag. 

"Armin! Help!" he yelled and his blonde came to. 

"Where you going?"

"I'm checking myself into the Trost heat unit. Can you notify school for me?"

"Uh sure..don't you .. want to tell Levi or something?" 

"Why would you even bring him up?" Eren rolls his eyes and slings his backpack on.

_____

The Trost heat unit was nice actually. Each room was sound proof, cushioned walls, a full bed, a pantry full of snacks and plenty of fluffy blankets and pillows. 

"Do you want to give anyone authorization to come in?" The omega girl smiled sweetly at him. "What do you mean?" 

"Like omega friends to drop anything off, sometimes people have their doctors authorized in case anything out of the ordinary happens, or if you're seeing someone but not mated yet officially, you can authorize them to come in and spend your heat with you" 

"Oh.." Eren nodded tapping his pen on his paper.

______

Levi decided to do what Erwin had suggested and went to Eren and Armins to apologize. It was a small town house that was ugly and needed serious lawn care but Levi couldn't care about that right now. 

He rang the bell and a young alpha with short blue black hair answered. "Yes? What do you want?" Her eyes cautious of the stranger. 

"Is Eren home?" He tried to ask as gently as he could. "No and he wouldn't want to speak to you anyway" Mikasa hissed. She tried to close the door but he stopped her. 

"When will be be back? We need to talk" 

"You two will talk about nothing you piece of sh-"

"Mikasa, stop" Erwin's little blonde pushes her aside. "You wanna talk to him?" He crosses his arms across his chest. His scent reached Levi's nose. Not nearly as good as Erens. 

He nodded. "You'll have to wait a week" he shrugged. "We will tell him you came by" 

"Wait, where is he?" He stopped the door from closing again. 

"In heat, he checked himself into the unit" and shut the door on Levi's stunned face. Eren went into heat? 

His alpha side immediately alarmed. He needed to find Eren. He needed to apologize. He couldn't let him spend it alone. His omega would need him.


	8. Chapter 8: Flat line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're nearing the end! 
> 
> thanks for hanging in for so long

Eren panted on the huge mound of pillows he nested. His slick uncomfortably gushing out his ass. His nipples as erect as his cock. He groaned out in frustration. He fisted his cock again and pumped until completion. He came all over his stomach with a groan. Yet he felt like it would never be good enough. His body was on fire and all he could think about was his alpha..

'His alpha' he had to snap out of it. They weren't mated, Levi was not his. He needed to get out of that mind set. Eren went to the mini fridge and retrieved some ice cubes. He rubbed a few onto his burning chest and around his perked nipples. He liked the chilled feeling. While playing with a nipple with one hand he slipped a finger up his ass easily with the other. 

Eren groaned in delight. He reached for one of his toys he brought and began to position himself. He sat propped up by his pillows and spread his legs exposing his slicked hole. He inserted it slowly and turned on the vibration. His back jolted in pleasure and he let out a whimper. 

He wiggled his ass to get it deeper to hit his special spot, but he couldn't angle it right. Eren became restless unable to cum again. He used one hand to pump himself and the other to maneuver the toy. He let his mind wander as he played with himself.

That familiar strong musky scent that he wanted to dominate him right now..Strong fingers laced through his hair pushing him to deep throat that thick, large cock he loved.. The same cock buried deep inside of him making him drool with pleasure..

Eren groaned out again not even close to his next climax. This was going to be a long and painful heat. 

___________

"Im sorry Dr. Ackerman, but you're not on the list" the woman at the front desk shook her head. 

"I don't give a damn about your bullshit list" he growled frightening the girl. Levi was about to snap. His hair was frazzled and shirt unbuttoned at the top. He looked crazed. His pheromones were fuming, even if he was on the list he wouldn't be able to come in before he calmed himself. 

"What if I get an omega to go in and talk to him?" 

"Sir, unless he has designated someone to come in during his stay, nobody is allowed" the omega tried to stay firm. 

He pushed himself off the counter he was leaning on and paced. This wasn't good. Levi knew what happened to older omegas in heat. He was considered older omega even if he was only 18. Heats lasted longer and were more intense. There were even situations where if the heat lasts too long the omega becomes ill. 

"I know he was registered as an unmated omega. What if I spoke to someone with the government who could vouch for me? We were paired together" Levi had never sounded so desperate. He had been with others after Isabelle but didn't care what happened to them, heat or fall off the face of the earth. Though he actually had caring feelings for this Eren. Clumsy and oblivious Eren.

"I suppose it's worth a try.. It will still need to be approved by the director" 

Levi had never dashed out of a place so fast. He basically sprinted to the testing facility. He had a hard time recalling the techs name who first paired Eren and him off. Darla? Diane? He tapped his foot impatiently going up the elevator. 

'Darlene!' It popped into his head when the elevator dinged and he flew to the front desk. 

"Is Darlene here?" He barked. 

____

It was day three of Erens heat. He didn't feel himself getting any less anxious or any real relief despite any toys or how much he slicked. He groaned out of frustration and let his eyes glaze over lazily pumping his cock. 

He heard a small tap over the intercom near his door and a small voice. 

"Mr. Jaeger? I have a Ms. Darlene from the Trost Testing Medical center here?" Eren stopped and looked up at the tiny box near his door. 'Why would she be here?' He thought wiping his hands off before making his way over to the intercom. 

He had checked himself in like the mandate said. So how could he be in trouble? "Hello?" He pushed the button and spoke. 

"Hi Eren, it's Darlene. How are you feeling?" 

"Uh..fine..why are you here? I checked myself in" he waited for her response. 

"Yes I wanted to ask you about..the alpha you were paired with. We were hoping you wouldn't need to check in. Did things not work out?" Eren sighed. How was he supposed to explain this?

"Uh it was fine but were not really talking right now" 

"He was actually the one who sought me out. I believe he wants to speak with you. If you'd let him" Erens eyebrows furrowed. 

'Levi sought out Darlene to come here and talk to me into talking to him again?' Eren snarled. Who did that man think he was?!

"Tell that piece of shit he better not come near me again and that he's a lying bastard" Eren yelled. That infuriated him. Why include people who didn't need to be apart of this? 

"..sure. Please note I'll also be available if you need anything else. I know these heats can get more instense" she answered and left.

______

Darlene came out shaking her head no. Levi ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He needed a cigarette. Why was the brat so stubborn? 

"It's in his right to deny you, even if you were slated to be mates. Since you were not officially." Darlene sits next to him in the waiting room. "You'll have to wait until heats over" she lightly taps his shoulder in empathy and takes her leave. 

_____

Stressed and in the most sour of moods. Levi had finally returned to his routine before Eren minus hiring Petra. He had just finished a long surgery and scrubbed out when he saw Erwin rush past him. 

He brushed it off and made his way back to the lounge to eat and read up before his next surgery. "Oh..you're here?" Mike said with furrowed brows. 

"And? What's it to you?"

"I figured you'd be down in the emergency room" he stopped flipping tv channels.

"Levi!" Hange pushed through the door panting. "What now shitty glasses?" He growls. "Erens..V fib..emergency room" she tried catching her breath before she was knocked over on her ass. 

Levi had never made such long strides at the hospital. He swung over the railing and dropped two levels down the stair well before taking off again towards the ER. 

Once he burst through the doors he began looking around like a maniac. He spotted Erwin with Eren charging the AED. 

"Charging!" He heard the nurse say. 

"Clear!" Erwin shocked Eren but the line was still flat. "Charge to 250!" 

"Charging!" "Clear!"

Levi saw it all happening in slow motion. Rubbing the paddles together, Erwin yelling at the nurses, Erens body jolting when being shocked. This wasn't happening..this couldn't happen. It must've been a sick joke. 

"Dr. Ackerman!" Darlene gripped him by the arm and snapped him out of it. It was Darlene. "He went into V fib from the stress of his heat" she began to explain. "I'm sorry I should've admitted him much sooner.." she bows her head in apology. 

Levi loosened his tie to breathe better. His breath was coming out in ragged pants. His alpha side was twisted with emotions: sadness, guilt but what most wouldn't expect, anger. He dartedover to Erwin and the nurses assisting. 

"Dr. Ackerman, please stand back" one of the beta nurses tried to say. His pheromones made her dizzy so she easily stood down. "Levi..you don't need to-" 

"Shut up" he snarled at Erwin glaring hard at the omega boy. "You can't fucking die" he grabbed the paddles from Erwin. "Charge them again!" He barked and the nurse nodded. 

"You're a stubborn idiot, you know that?" He yelled and pressed the paddles down onto the omegas body. It jolted, but still flat lined.

"Charge again!" 

"Right away, sir!" 

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself before you do something stupid?" Levi shocks him. Nothing. Flat line.

"Levi..you need to-" 

"Don't tell me what to fucking do Erwin" Levi's eyes could kill. He grabbed Eren by his hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck. Levi gave a hard bite, piercing the skin, straight into his scent gland. The action made Levi's knees buckle and sent a shock throughout his body. He withdrew and grabbed the paddles again. 

"Charge to 400!" Levi wouldn't give up.

"If you're going to be my mate, you have to fucking live, damnit!" Levi shocked Erens body again. 

The nurses, Erwin and Levi hung in a silence staring at the flat line. Levi let out the biggest sigh of relief when he heard a steady

'Beep...beep...beep'


	9. Chapter 9: An explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, an explanation of Levi's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading -
> 
> One more chapter to go with a happy ending - I probably could've continued the fic but the main point was to be paired by the government. Since its happened I didn't want to stray too far.

"He WHAT?!" Mikasa roared from the waiting room. Eren was being transferred to a recovery room when Mikasa and Armin arrived.

"It..in the moment it was an act of passion" Erwin scratched his head and sweat dropped. 

"Well did he think about what my brother would want?!" Mikasa was fuming. Her pheromones began to fill the air and were so potent Armin had to fan the air near him.

"I think..that it's kind of romantic" Armin still fanned the air. "It was like a dying act of love" 

"But he didn't die" Mikasa glared. 

"Is he ready for visitors yet?" 

"He should be transferred and settled in by now. I'll escort you two up there" Erwin turns to lead the way. 

___

Eren still laid in his bed sound asleep, his breathing normal and a strong heart beat. He was still unconscious.

"Eren" Mikasa rushed to his side and kissed his hand. "What kind of shit have you gotten yourself into?" She rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. His scent was off. Something was different. Mikasa took a look at the bruised bite mark on his neck and a low growl left her throat. 

"When do you think he will wake up?" Armin looked to Erwin hopefully. 

"That's the part we don't know..he was brain dead for nearly four minutes. We don't know what kind of damage his brain could have until he wakes up" Erwin looks away seeing tears rim his mates eyes. 

"But he's going to wake up.." Armin reaches for Erens other hand. "He has to" 

Later that night Eren began to stir, which woke Mikasa who woke Armin who called the nurse.

Eren wheezed out and coughed before the nurse tilted his head towards her to check his pupils. "I'm going to alert the doctor right away" she ran off quickly.

"Eren, its us, Mikasa and Armin. Do you know where you are?" Eren stirred his head from side to side before fixating on Mikasa. 

"No" he choked out. "Let me go grab some water" Armin rushed off as Erwin entered. "Alright Eren, you gave your friends a scare." He says testing his pupils again. "What happened? I was in the unit" he croaked out. 

Erwin had done a few basic tests for his motor functions. Raise right hand, left foot, etc. Everything checked out okay. "Can someone please tell me what's actually going on?" Eren was irritated after having some water and being able to talk. 

"You went in distress from being in heat too long" Erwin finally said. "You went into V fib and we had to diffibulate." "Oh.." Eren trailed off. "There's also..another thing.." Armin added. "Well?"

____

Levi pulled back the curtain to see his mates brows furrowed and arms crossed. The two stared at each other for a while not saying anything. Levi sighed and moved to sit in a chair near Eren. His eyes just followed watching his every move. Levi sighed again once he sat down and he ran a hand through his hair. "I could go for a cigarette right now" he huffed out putting his face in his hand. His mates smell was boiling with anger.

"Who is she?" Eren whispered out. "What was she to you?" Eren looked down at his hands. 

Levi readjusted himself in his seat to get comfortable. "We went to med school together and worked together until about five years ago when we started dating." Levi kept his gaze on Eren for any reactions. 

"We never officially mated, but I won't deny sexual relations with her." Levi went on and Eren nodded still not looking at him. "Remember when the train derailed from Trost to Maria two years ago?" Eren nodded.

"She was among those casualties" the words stung Levi to say them out loud. He rarely spoke of it. Levi could then feel a wave of guilt wash over Eren. "And..the bite-" "I regret nothing" Levi's voice was stern and sure. 

"I'm..sorry" Eren started. "I'm an idiot..I should've let you explain -" 

"No you're not"

"But I am.." Eren whispered out. "I'm an idiot..it makes sense now" he met Levi's eyes with his ready ones. Levi was surprised that Eren launched himself at him for a tight embrace, basically falling off the hospital bed. "Brat, you'll rip out your IV" Levi picked him up and settled him back onto the bed.


	10. Chapter 10: Doctors orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead - don't like don't read.
> 
> It's a happy ending, where Levi gets his mating bite. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for sticking around!

Eren had sighed in relief when he finally arrived back at his own home in his own bed. "Remember the doctor said take it easy" Mikasa warns from the doorway. "Yeah yeah I got it" he brushed off and sighed again. 

He had told Levi they would meet later on tonight to talk more extensively at his place. 

_____

"So..in the midst of me dying..only did you realize..you wanted me as your mate?" Eren tried to stifle a laugh while Levi turned to hide a blush. 

Eren erupted in laughter during their dinner. "Oh my gosh, you're a real life telenovela you know that?" Eren continues to laugh wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh man..oh man my stomach hurts" Eren finally got himself together and ate some of his dinner.

Levi looked down still blushing as he ate. "It's not a story we need to tell everyone" he said embarrassed. "I like it though" he stuffed more potatoes in his mouth. "You see..I thought I would be the one to give mine first in some kind of embarrassing way. Now I don't need to worry" 

"Youre getting the table filthy because you're chewing with your mouth open" Levi's eye twitched. 

"Come to think of it..I should still give mine hm?" 

"Give your what?" 

"Mating bite" 

Both froze from eating their dinner and eyes connected. "Is that..so?" Levi sipped his wine. "Yes but..the doctor said I have to 'take it easy' cause you know" Eren pointed to his ticker. Levi could smell the air thicken with Erens lust. He could feel his hair in the back of his neck stand.

"What if the doctor said to just go ahead and do it?" A smirk grew on both of their lips.

"Well then..I guess it's Doctors orders" Eren winked.  
___________

Tonight wasn't about how rough they could be, or how many rounds they could get in before someone passed out. It was about passion, or in Erens mind, about pleasing Levi the best he could to show he's worthy of being his mate. 

They both had already lost their shirts and Eren was on his knees kissing down Levi's sculpted torso. Levi's hand laced through Erens hair like second nature. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, savoring every kiss Eren left as he descended down his body. 

When he came down to Levi's navel he gently kissed and licked the surrounding area while he slowly undid his belt and pants. Levi's hand tightened in his hair harder, anticipating. The air in Levi's room was so thick with lust if anyone came in they would get dizzy. Eren breathed hotly down Levi's groin while pulling his pants down. 

Eren could smell the muskiness of Levi's cock and felt his mouth salivate. "Lay on the bed" Eren whispered looking up at his alpha while on his knees. Levi groaned from the waiting and hurriedly laid down on the bed.

Eren didn't waste time to nestle himself between his legs and bury his face into his crotch. He took a deep inhale and shivered with delight. The smell made Eren release more lust. His body was already starting to sweat. 

"More" Levi groaned and laced his hand into Erens hair again. Eren smiled at the reactions Levi gave and proceeded to slowly rid him of his briefs. With a roll of his hips they were easily down to his knees then ankles and off. His member spring out hard and stood tall and proud for Eren who licked his lips at the sight. He had waited too long to have this. 

Eren moaned out taking in as much of Levi's cock he could into his mouth. He began to suck it like it was candy. He felt himself getting so turned on just by sucking his alpha.   
"Oh..yeah" Levi breathed out and let his head lull from side to side. He hummed in approval especially with the wet suckling sounds coming from Eren. 

He began to flicker his tongue underneath the tip and cupped his balls with his free hand. Levi groaned in delight as Eren worked his balls with one hand and his cock with his mouth and the other. Levi let his eyes roll back in pleasure. He never remembered this much pleasure coming from a blow job. Suddenly Eren popped off and wiped his mouth to crawl further up to his alpha. 

They joined together in a slow passion kiss. Their tongues matched together, no fighting for dominance but a dance showing their want for one another. Eren quickly sat up and undid his pants while seductively biting his lip. "Eren.." Levi warned but they both know he wouldn't do anything. Not tonight at least. Eren stood on the bed and let his jeans fall down his hips to show his proud erection. It surprised Levi that he wore no underwear, but he wouldn't complain. 

Levi stared back and forth between Erens gaze and Erens erection that he slowly pumped while still biting his lip. Gods did he choose a hot omega. Eren settled himself next to Levi before taking his alphas hand and began to suck two of the digits. Eren and Levi didn't break eye contact the whole time Eren coated his mates fingers with saliva. Levi swallowed his own saliva pooling in his mouth. Since when did his omega get so fucking hot?

Eren pulled Levi's fingers from his mouth and straddled Levi ass facing him. Eren looked over his shoulder with a small blush on his face. "Fuck me with your fingers, daddy" he whispered out. Levi's cock was dripping with precum by now. He grabbed Erens hip with one hand and pushed one finger into his omegas perked hole with the other. At the same time, Eren sunk his mouth back onto Levi's cock.

They both moaned out as Levi's finger entered. It was just as tight as Levi remembered. The slicked hole easily accepted one finger so Levi withdrew to add another. He felt Eren tense up, but could sense no panic or pain. They both pleasured each other until Levi's hips began to buck and he let out a groan in warning. 

Eren pulled back again with a pop and turned around to face Levi. If Levi's pupils could dilate more they would've as they saw Eren align Levi's cock with his hole. As he descended down onto it, Eren let his head back and let out a loud moan. Levi also moaned out at the pleasure. Levi would remember this moment perfectly. The way Erens back arched, the sounds he made. This was the first time Eren had ridden his alpha, and he executed it perfectly. 

Eren took a few deep breathes before placing his hands on Levi's chest and lifting his hips up. Levi saw the strings of slick but that just made everything more erotic. Eren slammed down onto Levi's cock, sheathing it completely and let out a loud moan. Levi even moved his hands to grip his hips. Eren continued to ride and bounce in his alpha until levi felt his groin loading up for release. 

"Ngh!" Levi gripped Erens hips harder and helped lift him up and down. Levi even started to thrust his hips in time with Erens. Eren moaned out wantonly, signaling his release was close. "Levi.." he moaned out gripping Levi's shoulders tightly while still pounding. 

"Give me.." he pleaded

"Give me your.." Eren moaned out at his limit.

"Say it, brat!"

"Give me your knot!" Eren arched his back and fell onto Levi's chest. Erens mouth reached for Levi's neck and he sharply bit into his scent gland. 

The bite made them both cum in unison as their bodies convulsed into one another, moaning each other's names, clinging for dear life. 

Panting and covered with bodily fluids, they both came down from their high. Eren lapped at his mates neck admiring his work. 

"You're mine" he whispers into Levi's ear and nuzzles his neck. 

"Yours" Levi whispered back and wrapped his arms around his omega, both trying to catch their breaths.

END.


End file.
